Unicycle
'Unicycle '''is a male object contestant competing on ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He competes on Team Rave. Appearance Unicycle takes the form of a simplistic grey unicycle with a purple seat where his face is found on. He has a black rubbery wheel that has grey pedals affixed to it. He uses these pedals to move around when needed. Personality Unicycle is a rather odd comedian who happens to have a funny voice and says random jokes in a pitiful attempt to make people around him laugh. Unicycle is a fan of making puns and doing stuff like riding around like an idiot, sometimes bumping into people in the process. However, he absolutely hates it whenever someone tries to ride him without consent and will try to throw them off forcefully, showing us that he doesn't like to be touched. Despite not having limbs, Unicycle is decently athletic and mobile when he tries to be, and it is hard for him to become tired in said scenarios requiring some physical exertion. This advantage makes him a good person to call on to help with some physical challenges. That being said, his brain is absolutely stupid and full of nonsensical statements, so in mental challenges, he's pointless and mostly a detriment to those around him. Unicycle is somewhat charming and sociable, and has his friends, implying he is somewhat empathetic and thoughtful of the well-being of others around him. However, as a social weakness, Unicycle sometimes becomes rather lazy and unmotivated, and in turn unwilling to do certain tasks. He can also be seen as somewhat sensitive to insults and can take cruelness from folk pretty badly, showing a side of self-loathing and a depressive attitude. Overall, Unicycle is seen as an unfunny clown by many objects, but he's mostly a nice one who means well and wants to make people feel better about their crappy life situations, even if he gets flack for this. Abilities * '''Speed: '''Unicycle can pedal himself pretty fast, even keeping himself balanced while doing so. He doesn't even need a rider to move these pedals, showing a great deal of body strength. * '''Stamina: '''Unicycle hardly, if ever, gets tired, and can go long distances before needing to take a break. This is because his frame is very effectively built. * '''Stunts: '''While in the air, Unicycle can do pretty cool stunts if needed, making him a daredevil. * '''Clownery: '''Unicycle can make up a pun in mere seconds and is good at making terrible jokes. He's also good at being a laughing stock and knows how to lighten the mood. Trivia * Unicycle's the only character in BFUHSW whose name starts with U. * Unicycle is the only vehicle competitor in BFUHSW. * Originally, Unicycle was a completely different character, and was the Sanik meme itself, but the crew decided that would be a dead meme and decided to make a more original contestant. * Unicycle is regarded as a pretty dumb character in the show, and this annoys the people around him. * Unicycle owns a clown nose that reminds him of his past. What this means is not entirely clear as of yet. * He is the only limbless contestant on Team Rave. Everyone else on Team Rave has arms and legs. * Not many people seem to like Unicycle's stupid puns and jokes; not even his teammates tend to laugh at them. * Unicycle is considered one of the few "funny characters" in the show, and seems to parody "comedian" style object characters like Cheesy from II. * Unicycle is jealous of bicycles because of them having more than one wheel. * Unicycle mentions having a brother named Nihilcycle, a zero-wheeled unicycle who cannot move.